


The Stars & Sands Of A Whole New Era

by StardustMonty



Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin (2019), Aladdin: The Animated Series, Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustMonty/pseuds/StardustMonty
Summary: Jafar has been released from his lamp and now he has partnered up with a defeated Titan. This time around they will make sure their enemies are gone. But in another, the elemental stars from the sands gives the power to the wielder. Aladdin will need major help to take Jafar and whoever is helping him down for good.
Relationships: Aladdin/Jasmine, Jade/Kotal Kahn, Kung Lao/Li Mei, Liu Kang/Kitana, Mozenrath/Sadira (Disney)
Kudos: 5





	The Stars & Sands Of A Whole New Era

**Author's Note:**

> I had this posted from FF.net but I didn’t have the possibility of adding a 3rd to there. Anyways to continue, Sand seems to be the keyword and it must be on my mind. After seeing Aladdin I noticed something and as much, I thought about this crossover for a while but after time it had evolved and much to it I now have a new story to tell for this crossover. This will be a mystery to you guys as to who will appear but only I know. Now I know the cast is small for this chap but bear with me here for it is the first chap, so for now just enjoy the first chap please. Sorry in advance. Also leave a review if you think it fits.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the following that is in the crossover that will be mentioned.

The Stars And Sands Of A Whole New Era

Chapter 1

An Alliance Of The Fallen

Deep within the desert of Agrabah, two men were heading towards the Cave of Wonders to gain the unguarded trap-free riches that lies within as they were able to get inside, the two men were in shock as the riches were there for the taking.

"Hoo-hoo-hoo! Can you believe that all of this is for the taking?! It's all ours Haroud!" The short guy said.

"Of course sir." Haroud said.

"I'll be richer than the Sultan of Agrabah! I can just Imagine it now: Abis Mal, the richest sultan on Earth!"

"Of course. It does have a unique ring to it." Haroud replied. As Abis Mal chuckled they soon got busy picking their treasures to their hearts desire. Upon looting their hearts desire, Abis Mal and Haroud had came across a black lamp and a hourglass. Abis Mal holding the black lamp, as Haroud held onto the hourglass.

"Look at these unique items." Haroud said. "They might be worth a fortune if we're to sell them!"

As they looked at the rest of the treasure they soon heard voices.

 _"Release me."_ A voice said which sounded like a woman's

 _"Rub my lamp."_ Said a man's voice.

"Why would we release you?" Abis Mal asked.

"It might be a trick." Haroud added.

 _"You can trust me."_ The man's voice said.

 _"Release me and I'll give you riches that in which this Cave cannot satisfy."_ The woman's voice said. Abis Mal and Haroud had thought long and hard but soon their greediness had gotten the better of them. And without question they managed to release them Abis Mal had rubbed on the black lamp as Haroud had uncapped the top of the hourglass. Soon after they were surrounded by red smoke and sand and they weren't able to understand what was going on. But once it all cleared the red smoke took form and it turned out to be a red genie, also a red parrot came out of the lamp as well. The sand from the hourglass formed into a woman with a crown and have a gold plated scalp across her head to show if she took the crown off.

"Look Haroud, a genie of the lamp." Abis Mal said.

"And a genie of the hourglass it would seem." Haroud replied.

"I am free!" The Red Genie said. "Now to exact my revenge one the one who imprisoned me!"

"I have been reborn!" The woman in white clothes replied.

"Yadda yadda! So you guys are alive and free." Abis Mal said.

"And who might you be?" The woman said.

"I am Abis Mal and this is my associate Haroud. We are your masters!"

"Masters? Masters?!" The red Genie said in anger. "I serve no one! My revenge goes out to that annoying street rat who tricked me into being a genie!"

"As for me..." The woman soon had used her magic to make the two guys suffer.

"Genies... Can't... Kill...!" Haroud said.

"Right. But here's the thing... I am not a genie." The woman said correcting the ones who she intends to kill. "I'm a titan."

"But... we... freed... you." Abis Mal said as it sounded like he was croaking.

"You should have followed your instincts. You could have left with the riches you had." And with that the bandits were soon unconscious. Then the woman soon faced the genie as he tried to leave. But he couldn't because his bracelets glowed brighter.

"Terrific! That cursed lamp! All this power and I am bound by the rules of a genie!" The red Genie said.

"It is sad indeed." The woman said.

"Which means that I can't kill." But then Jafar looked at her he sensed the same evil in her as she looked at him. "However I would be more than grateful to you, if you were to free me from this wreched lamp."

However the woman have thought ahead when she saw in the guy's past life what happed to him.

"You know I could wish you free by a wish. However, it would not serve you because being wished free you would revert back to a normal human without any powers. For that is the fate of all genies."

"You mean... being wished free I won't have unlimited powers!"

"No, not in this timeline, but in your past timeline if you were free you would become a even lesser genie. However you were erased from history in your past life as well. However, there is more than one way to free a genie."

"There is? How?"

"I would need sand of 10 different colors, with the hourglass I possess along with the power of the sands, I can merge the past timeline with the current."

"Whatever you need."

"However even with my power and yours we cannot do this by ourselves we need an army."

"Are you forgetting? I'm a genie. You can wish for an army!"

"I could but I would need to keep all of your wishes intact as my power observes you've been recently turned which means that no one made a wish with you yet."

"Giving this the best shot possible I see."

"Yes."

"Not I don't want much but only to get rid of a certain Street Rat, and rule Agrabah. Those are my two main concerns."

"Think bigger. Why rule just Agrabah when you can rule the world?"

"I like the way you think. What would you like to do?"

"To continue my work and successfully create a new era, one in which we won't be thwarted by out enemies." Soon after they both have smiles on their faces. "So, do we have an agreement?"

"Of course."

With that they shook hands and introduced themselves.

"With that, my name is Jafar." The red genie said. As the woman only smiled before answering.

"I... am Kronika."

As they looked at the bandits, they wondered what they were going to do with them but Jafar had an idea. After everything was set they began to search far and wide for the 10 colored sands.

Meanwhile in Agrabah at the palace, Aladdin and Jasmine were enjoying their lives in the new palace and already the people respected the new rulers. Abu and Carpet were off flying around the castle while Genie and his new wife Dalia were enjoying each other after they came back from their sailing expedition. They all were having a great time until the guards came to them.

"Pardon me your highnesses but two people are here to see you, they said they have a message."

"A message?" Jasmine asked.

"For who?" Aladdin replied.

"Mainly for Aladdin but it will be implied to everyone." The guard said. And with that they let in Abis Mal and Haroud who looked a bit weird but it wasn't too trancelike to draw suspicion.

"To those who defied me, I will come back stronger and more powerful than ever. Aladdin... you maybe sultan now but in my eyes you will always be a street rat!" Abis Mal said.

"Prepare yourself! For your days are numbered, when the new era rises, you Aladdin will not exist!" Haroud said.

"Threats to some who doesn't have the heart to show up." Aladdin said.

"Just who sent you anyway?" Jasmine asked.

"Our master... Jafar."

The quick gasps from the ladies to know that the upcoming threat were enough to frighten them, but Aladdin still kept his courage.

"Guards, escort these two from Agrabah." Jasmine said.

"No need." Haroud replied.

"For we are already dead." Abis Mal added. And to further that they began to scream as sand soon came out from their clothes. They were soon engulfed in the sands and slowly but surely they have dissipated into thin air as the two bandits were gone. Aladdin and Jasmine began to worry because if the two bandits were really telling the truth about what may happen in the future. They would need to prepare for the worst. Somewhere within the far distance of the desert in an abandoned castle, Jafar had returned with more than 10 sand colors which was more than what Kronika asked for. And with Kronika's magic the sands combined as they went inside the newly crafted hourglass Kronika made. As the magic of the sand soon stated to change color every time it was working and when the world started to rumble Jafar had a wicked smile on his face.

"Our revenge... begins." Jafar said.


End file.
